


Garoto Arco-Íris

by xingmi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmi/pseuds/xingmi
Summary: O garoto de cabelo arco-íris sempre chamou atenção de Baekhyun.





	

Sehun pintava o seu cabelo de colorido há três anos. Sempre chamou a atenção de Baekhyun, que apreciava sua beleza de longe, já que não era capaz de se aproximar por causa da timidez.  
Durante três anos, tentou várias formas de conversar com ele, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi gritar que seu cabelo era bonito.  
— Sehun, eu amo o seu cabelo e quero me casar com você — falou na frente do espelho do banheiro. Estava tentando falar algo que não o fizesse parecer um idiota há mais ou menos quatro horas, mas até aquele só conseguira coisas como “eu te amo”, “posso tocar seu cabelo?” e “Essa cor combina muito com você”.  
Baekhyun murmurou um “desisto” e ligou a torneira da pia. Olhou para o espelho novamente e suspirou.  
— Você estava falando de mim? — Sehun saiu de uma das cabines do banheiro  
O outro garoto sentiu seu coração acelerar. “O que eu faço?” Pensou em correr, mas só conseguiu permanecer parado no mesmo lugar.  
Engoliu um seco e virou para trás. Ainda não conhecia o novo cabelo de Sehun. Várias cores misturadas, que se destacaram com sua pele branca.  
— Eu... quer dizer... te amo — cobriu o rosto e ficou vermelho de vergonha  
Sehun riu e passou a mão por seu cabelo.  
— Eu não te amo, mas posso tentar. O que vai fazer para me conquistar?  
“Eu vou afundar minha cabeça na privada, é a melhor coisa a se fazer agora”, Baekhyun pensou e andou até a porta de uma das cabines.  
— Ei, eu estava brincando. Você é um cara legal, só não acredito que me ame tanto como diz. Mas podemos sair, quem tal? Gosta de casas de games?  
Baekhyun virou-se novamente, mas permaneceu em silêncio.  
— Te passarei o meu número — Sehun se aproximou, pegou uma caneta de seu bolso, segurou a mão de Baekhyun, que estava tremendo e anotou o número — Caso queira conversar — e beijou a testa do menor. Em seguida foi para sua sala de aula.  
E, finalmente, mesmo que com dificuldade, Baekhyun tinha conseguido ganhar atenção do garoto arco-íris.


End file.
